The monster beside you
by hannica7
Summary: France needs England's help because he believes some kind of magical creature is attacking his home. Of course this all has the makings of a trap, but who is the one trapping who? Canada and America soon bring another problem to them, as this world isn't the only one full of monsters! FrUK, FACE, 2P
1. Chapter 1

Entering the UK household

Francis was extremely glad that he had put his blue ribbon to tie his hair back in his hair today, as the brambles tried to rake through his blonde tresses. In front of him, past the numerous thorny plants that two of the UK brothers where oh so fond of, was a large ivy covered brick house. It was the kind of building they could have used to film Downton Abbey in, and was secluded in a small part of the country side.

The sky and the landscape seemed to be working together to stop the human personification of France from reaching the house, as it threw the coldest and hardest rain it had at him. It had Francis wondering for the umpteenth time why he hadn't just walked up to the door and knocked on it. Was it really necessary to creep in through a jimmied window? He shook his head at that thought scattering drops of water everywhere from his soaked hair. Of course it was! One member of that house hold would instantly have slammed the door in his face if he had bothered to take the normal route. So with more determination than ever, Francis kept going on his muddy and soggy trek towards the house.

If he hadn't been so busy avoiding the thorns on Englands rose bushes, or Scotlands prized thistles, then he might have noticed a figure standing in the sitting room window watching his steady procession. The short scruffy blonde haired man narrowed his emerald eyes at Francis's progress. He sipped casually at the mug of tea that he held, immensely glad to be in the warmth and dryness of his sitting room. He was aware of other emerald eyes watching him, but ignored them. He heard someone shift restlessly behind him. He turned round and placed his tea on the coffee table. He placed two fingers to his mouth and whistled loudly.

The house shook as a distant rumble grew louder. The three other emerald eyed young men that where in the living room lifted their legs and held items that could fall to the floor. The door burst open and in raced the dogs of the UK household. Corgis, westies, Scotties, border collies, old English sheep dogs, Otter hounds, Irish wolf hounds, King Charles Spaniels, just to name a few filled the room bounding around happily. The blonde haired young man ushered them out the front door and into the rain where he was rewarded by the baying and barking of dogs giving chase. He rushed to the window to make sure he didn't miss the hunt. He watched as Francis was chased by the huge pack of dogs and doubled up in laughter. Tears of mirth blossomed at the corners of his eyes.

"Alright, yer had yer fun." A dark haired red head said his emerald eyes glinting in the firelight of the hearth beside the chair he sat upon.

The blonde stood up strait still chuckling and wiping at the stray tears. A brownish red haired young man strode up to him with an evil smirk upon his face. The blonde noticed this and quickly sobered up on his amusement.

"Once the dogs have had their run, you can clean them up. They'll be covered in mud." Sneered the brownish red haired young man.

"Hmph, as you wish Eire, it was worth it though!" the scruffy blonde sulked

So after the hours of bathing dogs, and smelling of wet dog himself, the scruffy blonde walked down a long hallway to his bedroom. He cursed his brothers while out stretching his hand to grasp the handle of the door. He paused in mid movement, his hand hovering centimetres from the door. He closed his eyes and sighed before reopening them and walking in. He made sure to close the door tightly once he entered and locking it.

Just as he had suspected, he wasn't alone. The shower in the on suite bathroom was going and billowing steam across the rest of the little bathroom and out of the door that stood a jar. He glanced in it's direction, before taking a seat in an old comfortable looking winged chair and began reading a book. He knew that he wouldn't have to wait long to see the intruder.

Francis walked out of the on suite bathroom wearing a towel round his waist and towel drying his blonde hair. Blue eyes met emerald for a brief second, and he practically ran over to the sitting blonde and almost draped himself round him, but caught himself and stopped.

"yuck, you smell of wet dog!" Francis declared in disgust

"Yes, well I had to bathe the dogs after I sent them off for a run across the grounds. It was worth it though, they needed the exercise." Teased the sitting blonde

"Hmph you're so mean Azzur." Pouted Francis

"I know. It's pronounced Arthur though, but excuse me, I need to take a shower now."

Arthur walked into the bathroom and locked the door. Francis shrugged and decided to make himself at home. He was still a little angry about having a pack of dogs released on him. But then again the British brothers had always had a kinship with dogs for as far as he could remember. Oh well, he wouldn't react otherwise Arthur wouldn't help him out.

Once Arthur had finished showering, emerging just wearing his pyjama trousers, he found Francis sprawled out on his bed. The French man was naked and all Arthur could do was stare at him and feel a muscle near his eye twitch. Great now he needed to burn those sheets.

"Like what you see mon cher?" winked Francis

"Get some clothes on and tell my why the hell your here. I doubt it was to be a chew toy for my dogs. " snapped Arthur blushing slightly

"Can't. My clothes are all wet. Beside I am 'ere for your 'elp. " Francis smiled innocently

"My help? Are you sick or something?" Stammered Arthur

"Non, but I cannot return to my own 'ouse for now. So if I can stay 'ere-"

"Absolutely not!"

" 'Ear me out angleterre, something in my 'ouse iz attacking my servants. I cannot see eet, or sense eet. Per'aps eet ez one of your creatures?" Francis explained suddenly serious

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully. Francis pulled on the trousers that he had thrown at him. Well Arthur didn't want him here, but at the same time he suddenly didn't like the idea of him dying. He also couldn't have his brothers find out about this development. His head felt like it was spinning.

"Fine, you can stay here for tonight." Mumbled Arthur in defeat

"Ah angleterre! Eet will be like old times non? The two of us sleeping togezzer-"

"Who said anything about that!? There is something seriously wrong with you if you think that's going to happen!" hissed Arthur

"But you can't leave me alone when that thing iz looking for me!" said Francis urgently his eyes going wide

Arthur looked at Francis in astonishment. He looked genuinely terrified. Francis was telling the truth? Well imagine that! He would have to investigate this strange claim of his now, just out of curiosity if nothing else.

"Fine you can sleep with me, but one perverted move and you'll be sleeping with the dogs! You remember how happy they where to see you earlier right?" warned Arthur who couldn't help but feel a surge of delight at the sight of the paling Frenchman's face.

Note:

I have absolutely no idea where this story is going. But that's fine, as the last time I did such a thing Pirate king and brothers from anther hemisphere was created.


	2. Chapter 2

Tricks

Francis looked at the sleeping blonde he held in his arms. He had always been adorable, but his sleeping face always stirred something deep inside Francis. When Arthur's bushy eyebrowed brow wasn't creased in a frown and he looked so pure and innocent. Of course Francis had been at war and fought Arthur numerous times and knew he wasn't innocent or pure. Still he looked almost angelic in the morning light leaking through the curtains. That thought made him smile and hold Arthur closer. His eyes closed but flew open when he felt Arthur snuggle against him.

"Êtes-vous à l'aise mon doux petit ange?" Francis asked softly closing his eyes ready to go back to sleep

"Très." Mumbled the half asleep Arthur who lazily half opened his eyes

A silence filled the air. Suddenly Arthur bolted up right, the duvet of the bed slipped off of him and the cold morning air hit Francis hard on his naked chest. Francis grimiced slightly. However he smiled and propped himself up on his arm to look at the furious looking Arthur.

" So you do remember 'ow to speak French?

"Cut the crap frog, why where you holding me like that?" Arthur snarled

"Moi? Et was you who snuggled against me mon cher. I would 'ave 'ad trouble prying you off even with a crow bar." Laughed Francis

Arthur flushed. He hadn't expected himself to act that way. Oh he hated Francis, but at the same time couldn't live without him. The two would be lost without each other. Was that why he had clung on to him in his sleep? Had his real emotions of such need for him caused him to glue himself to him? Preposterous! He was a proud Englishman who didn't need the useless French... ok well maybe he did. Still it was hardly his fault if the idiot had made a connection with him since his birth.

"Shut up, if my brothers-"

"Whuars tha aboot yer us Albion?" Sneered a voice

The bedroom door began to open, and with a speed that was defiantly inhuman, Arthur leapt across the bed, over Francis, and pushed the door closed and lent on it. Francis allowed himself to snicker while Arthur frowned at him. A surprised curse word was heard from the other side of the door. Arthur panted and gazed around the room for inspiration on how to escape this situation with his rather large pride still intact.

"Albion, who yer got in thuar? It is noo a fae because yer noo be actin like this if it whuar." Asked the bewildered brother on the other side of the door.

"Shut up! You don't know that! Perhaps it is one of the fae, and we're hiding something from you. Why am I even explaining myself to you? I'm a full grown nation and the most renown one of us in the family! Now bugger off will you?" Snarled Arthur

"Well whatever you are boiling up in the casting room is boiling over." Said another curious voice

Francis looked horrified in Arthur's direction. Arthur was cooking something? But his horror could not match that of the pale wide eyed Englishman. If Francis had not seen him teasing him and perfectly healthy seconds before he would have thought that Arthur was terminally ill. Arthurs eyes momentarily flickered in the frenchmans direction. Francis watched as Arthur darted out of the door and slammed it shut behind him.

His two elder brothers, the eldest with the red hair and his twin with slightly longer hair than him, stood stunned as Arthur bolted past them towards the casting room. Both brothers hesitated outside Arthurs door trying to dare the other to check who was in there. However Arthurs strange behaviour concerning the casting room made the two brothers leave and follow him.

Both paused as Arthur slung open the casting rooms door. Green smoke with gastily images and spirits in its tendrils spewed out of the room. Arthur covered him mouth and coughed as he dove into the smoke. His brothers paused at the door way. Cymru poked curiously at a spirit in the smoke and Alba tilted his head thoughtfully before grasping a handful of spirits in his hand and crushing them as they screamed in pain. Alba walked up to the door frame and leant in on it. His green eyes flashing and could be seen even through the smoke. He watched as Arthur picked up the iron cauldron with rune designs in emerald by its rim and put it on a work bench. By then the toxic dark green goo that had been oozing from it had stopped.

"Dinnea tell mah tha yer ta one scarin him shitless? Ah am noo surprised though." Alba sighed

"Yeah, especially after we found two plane tickets to Paris in your dresser." Said Cymru as he walked until he was standing next to Alba

"What the- Why the bloody hell where you looking around in my room?" Bellowed Arthur

"Dinnea change ta subject."

"Yeah, you made a fear potion so that you could get together with Francis huh?" shrugged Cymru

"I did not! Just... you know...to get him to believe in magic." Arthur explained

Neither brother believed him. It might have had something to do with the fact that Arthur was staring at his feet as he had said that. Or maybe it was the red blush tingeing his pale cheeks. Either way the brothers knew that Arthur was lying and that Cymru had hit the nail right on the head. There little brother, Arthur Kirkland, was probably the most conniving and controlling of them all. They would have been more impressed with his skill if wasn't so unsettling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The other me

"Do we have too? I don't know why you wanna see him so bad." Complained a short blonde haired man with ocean blue eyes and square framed glasses

His blonde hair was slightly rebellious and he had quickly returned to his milkshake. He had been complaining to a longer haired blonde who's hair just brushed his shoulders and had bluish purple eyes with round framed glasses. The two looked remarkably similar. Both wearing hoodies, the longer haired one in red and the shorter haired one in a navy blue, and jeans. They looked slightly out of place in the hoodie free European street that the two were walking down, the blue hoodied one carving a path and the red hoodied one zig zagging between the swarms of people.

"We have too, because I saw the other me again. (The shorter blonde threw his longer blonde haired brother a sceptical look) It's true! He looks just like me, but with strawberry blonde hair which is up in a pony tail." Explained the longer haired brother desperately

"Sure. But why are we in Paris? You want to see caterpillar brows don'tchya?" replied the puzzled blue eyed blonde

"That's where uncle Scotty told me to try. I guess dad and papa had some business to discuss, probably trade." Shrugged the purplish eyed brother

His brother shrugged and went back to slurping his milkshake. Both continued down the streets, that to them felt to narrow, towards the heart of Paris. Paris had to be one of the most expensive cities in the world to buy a property in. Despite that fact their papa still owned a large property overlooking the Eiffel tower. Of course such things like that where one of the perks to being a nation in human form.

The two brothers walked up the pathway to the old white building that was quite grand with its designs carved on its walls like a boarder going round the top of the house. They rang the bell that could be heard echoing around the ancient building. The door flung open and a delighted looking France beamed down at them from the doorway. His blonde hair had started to escape from his pony tail, which surprised the brothers slightly due to the fact that they knew that their papa had to have his hair perfect.

"Bonjour mon cher America and Canada! What do I owe for zis visit?" France asked hugging each brother

"Bonjour papa, actually we came to visit dad. I heard he was here from Uncle Scotland. You see I have a small problem which I think he can help me with." Canada, the purplish blue eyed brother explained

"Yeah both he and dad are bat shit crazy." America said to provide his input to the situation

"Damn it America, how many times have I told not to use language like that!" bellowed England as he came into view behind France

England's hair was a little messier than usual and he was quickly buttoning up the top button of the white shirt he was wearing. Suddenly the state of Frances hair became self explained and caused both of the brothers to blush slightly to what they were most likely interrupting. Still America wasn't one to be embarrassed into silence for long.

"Whatever, you're one to talk old man!" retaliated America

"Oui, Angleterre 'ave you ever 'eard of pot meets kettle?"

"Whose side are you on Frog?"

"Erm excuse me? I was wondering if perhaps dad could help me out with my problem." Canada tried to interrupt

"Whoa Canada, I had forgotten you where there for a second, bro you have gotta work on some kinda sense of presence." America stated

The strange little family continued their bizarre argument in such a fashion until finally France ushered them inside the house and into a living room filled with tasteful and overly stuffed furniture. After making himself quite comfortable Canada took a deep breath and began to explain to his parent nations and elder brother what was troubling him.

"I know this may sound silly, but I am here because I have been seeing the other me. (America rolled his eyes) I think that this might be some kind of magic but I have no idea if it is or not. It all started a few months ago.

It was shortly after America had visited me and I threw the hand mirror that France had given me (Canada looked at France apologetically) at America out of anger (There was a collective gasp). The mirror shattered, and as I bent down to pick up the pieces I saw a purple eye looking up at me. I guess it could have been my own, but before I could dismiss it as such, a strand of strawberry blonde hair fell across it. I blinked and everything went back to normal so I dismissed it to the fact that I was tired.

However these strange things kept happening. When I went to take a bath I looked down in the water and staring up at me is the other me. He looks exactly like me but he's not. He has strawberry blonde hair tied back into a pony tail similar to papa's. As I stare at him in horror he grins at me. His smile is a twisted thing of evil and then he just disappears.

I see him sneering at me in every reflective surface. However he never shows himself in front of anyone else, usually just to me when I'm alone. " Canada told the room at large

There was a silence. America looked at his brother with wide eyes. France and England exchanged glances, but for different reasons as England was quite pale, even more so than usual. England then went back to examining his nails as America let out a weak laugh.

"That ghost story was good, but it didn't scare me!" America laughed weakly

"It's not a ghost story America, it's true." Canada said sadly

"Tcht ee 'as inherited your craziness Angleterre. You are to blame for corrupting mon petite Canada with your genetics!" hissed France

"I'm not crazy! I saw him!" cried Canada frantically

Everyone fell silent as they looked at England all waiting for him to say something. England glanced up shyly at France and then back to his finger nails. Whatever this all was, Canada was not suppose to get involved. It was Canada for god's sake! No one went out of their way to attack him! England had to say something as he felt everyone's eyes upon him, he cleared his throat.

" Well I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. It's just reflections Canada." England tried to reassure him

"No, I'm sure it's more than that dad!" Canada responded desperately

"Enough! I will show you both to your rooms, and there will be no more talking about zis." Snapped France who was growing irritated and his face was creased into a frown of worry

England watched as the other three left the room. Once he was sure they were gone he got up and made sure the door was shut. He looked across the room at the golden mirror on the wall opposite, it was just typical of France to have a mirror in every room. England casually walked up to it and knocked on the glass.

At first his reflection was just of himself, an impatient pale skinned, messy blonde haired young man. His thick eyebrows furrowed above his emerald eyes that took on a dangerous glint. Tired of waiting for almost a minute England leant toward the glass.

"I know you're there so don't keep me waiting." Threatened England to his reflection

Just as he had finished saying that his reflection began to change. Suddenly his reflection was him, but not him. The England staring back at him had blue eyes, strawberry blonde hair and freckles. He was also wearing a ghastly pink shirt that the blonde England had to bite his tongue so not to let out a snide remark.

"Aww Arthur you're so mean to me." Pouted the reflection to England

"Oh please, I don't have time for this. Why is Canada being followed by the other him? I told you to just get the other France to scare my France that's all!" growled England darkly

"Ohhhh you're so cute when you're angry!" the other England said batting his eyelids

The blonde haired England had had enough. He pulled out an emerald, diamond and purple amethyst amulet. The other England at once became silent and gazed upon the jewel, his face betraying how much he wanted the amulet.

"Ok, ok, geeze you're no fun. My family just wanted to play that's all. I'll talk to him, but I can't really control what he does. Well maybe if I give him one of my special cupcakes..." The other England replied

"Fine. Whatever it takes. Report back to me when you have spoken to him, got it?" hissed England

"Okey dokey. See you soon then." Shrugged the other England completely oblivious to the blonde haired England's anger and tone.

England watched as his reflection went back to normal. He examined the amulet closer. It looked really old, and worth quite a lot of money. He was sure he could sell it for a pretty penny, but he was no longer a pirate. No, he would just keep the amulet hostage, after all it was the only way he could control those brutes from the mirror world.

He placed the amulet back into his pocket and sighed. What was he doing? All this just to get his France's attention. He had to be crazy right? Before he could dwell on his thoughts he heard a cry of fear coming from upstairs. England's blood went cold. Just what had he brought into all of their lives?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The game begins

France was fuming. In the past he had just written off England's belief in fairies and magic as something cute. He had even gone as far as thinking it was a positive force on the many colonies they had in showing them how to believe in the seemingly impossible. After all, weren't all dreams seemingly impossible at the beginning? However, now he had withdrawn his judgement. England's insane rambling had rubbed off on Canada, CANADA, France's favourite son.

France gazed into the mirror that was along his hallway. He sighed at the state of his hair and pulled a comb from his back pocket. After all, you never knew when you needed to fix your hair right? He tried to fix it from his earlier interaction with England but it really needed some more product.

"Hmmm lovely." Said a frighteningly similar voice

France turned to look behind him, but saw no one. The hallway was empty save for the table that held a vase of roses and lilies. He stared back into the mirror and jumped back with an ear piercing screech.

Coming out of the mirror, already he was half into France's own world, was another him. Unlike France, the other him had purplish blue eyes, and was wearing a black silk shirt with black skinny jeans. His whole appearance and aura gave off a frightening feeling similar to pirate England. France leapt back from the mirror and began retreating backwards. The other France landed gracefully onto the hallway floor and began to step towards him.

"Papa!" Cried Canada

France turned to see his two boys and England running towards him. Both of the twins blocked the other Frances progress to their father, but the other France just sneered at them and continued his way towards them. It was when he saw England that he paused and his eye twitched.

"I should have guessed zis wuz your doing. 'Ave you been feeding uz you're poison again?" growled other France

"Hmph how rude! You don't even know when I have poisoned you or not? Why do I even bother with you? Listen France love, you would know when I have poisoned you or not ok? No one can poison anyone like I can. "grumbled Englands voice from the mirror.

Everyone turned to see the blue eyed, strawberry blonde haired England emerge from the mirror. He was pouting at other France's comment; the other France looked at him angrily. Blue eyed Arthur ignored the glare he was getting from the dark France and stepped beside him. He took in the scene and nodded a welcome to England. England felt his family's eyes come to rest upon him but he just glared back at the other him.

"Hiya Arthur! Just dropping into report that I spoke with our little Matty, and he said he will stop teasing yours. Well for now. Sorry to say he might not keep to that promise for very long as he has taken a liking to your Canada." Blurted out the other England

SMACK. Both the dark France and England smacked other England in the head. The other England looked sadly up at them both and then leapt to his France and put him in a bone crushing hug.

"Waahhh France this England is so mean! He is not cute at all! Unless... (he broke apart from dark France for a moment) you like him better than me? You have been spending a lot of time in this world lately." sniffled the other England

"Oui, I am beginning to like 'im more than you. Right now you are the most stupid person I 'ave ever met." Sighed Dark Francis

"If that is so, I will just have to poison him and chop him into little pieces. He's not allowed to be your favourite, only I can be." Sulked the other England

The dark England looked at England with a sly smile, and England felt his France suppress a shiver and America bristle. He sighed, and took out a cigarette. He offered the pack to the mirror two as well as his France, and signalled that they should follow him into the other room.

America and Canada glanced at each other, as England seemed to be trying to leave them out. However America was not use to being treated like this, and charged after them dragging a nervous looking Canada behind him. The group entered the sitting room which held a set of beige leather chairs and a sofa. The fireplace was smouldering, and on the hearth hung a mirror. Lounging on the sofa, and greeting them all with a salute and a grin, was a smoking Canada. This Canada had his blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing sunglasses. Next to him, standing but leaning on a baseball bat with what looked like nails sticking out of the side, was a dark complexioned, brown haired America.

"Hey, what kept you?" asked dark Canada conversationally

"Hmph, is that suppose to be the other me? Looks kinda weak doesn't he?" grumbled dark America

"Now, now boys, we have to play nice. This guy has something of ours and we want him to give it back right?" dark England told them signalling that the "guy" was the other him

England smirked and sat in the wing backed chair that France had bought just for him when he visited. He pulled out the amulet and ran it through his fingers, watching the reaction he was getting from the mirror verse lot. They seemed to be holding their breath, watching every movement the amulet made. He smiled knowingly and slipped it back into his pocket.

"What ez zis all about Angleterre?" France said standing by his England's side

"This frog, is your magical being. That's right your house was haunted by none other than yourself. I asked for mirror verse France to help me out. I may have provided an incentive for him to do so." England explained surveying the other lot

"Why mon petite lapin, did you need zere 'elp?" France asked

England ignored him and suggested tea to his other verse guests. This was met with suspicion. The other Arthur grinned and announced he wanted to help out in the kitchen. Dark France sighed and waved him off as France paled at the idea of both England's in the kitchen.

"Mon dieu, you 'ave to be kidding me? Why would you let both Angleterre's into ze kitchen? Do you 'ave a death wish!? We all know that zey can not cook!" Cried France in fear

"Tcht, maybe your England can't, but my England ez ze best cook in our world. Ee just az some issues with trying to make his dishes a bit more... interesting? For a lack of a better word." Dark France explained

"Per'aps you can explain why you are 'ere?" France asked

"Oui, because ee wanted to get your attention."

Neither England's had left for the kitchen. They were standing in the doorway. England blushed bright red, while dark England admitted a squeal. Dark England put dark France in a hug that almost strangled him.

"You would do the same for me right Francey?" Dark England said

"Shut up! England, you should give us back the amulet. We fulfilled our part of ze bargin. " Dark France snarled

England watched them thoughtfully. He was aware that his France was glaring at him but ignored him. Instead he and dark France where looking at each other intensely. They were having a silent battle of the wills, but to dark England and France it seemed like some other emotion was at play. Dark England let out a whine and France was looking like he had missed a step on a staircase.

"Angleterre, whatever ez going on between you two I-"

"Shut up France! You understand nothing! I will not give you the amulet (this was to dark France)! I know what will happen when I do! I know what your world is like, I know what you and your family want. In this world, you could get it. All you need is the amulet, after all, it is only myself and my own family that stand in your way." England hissed at Dark France

"I will explain everything. I came across my mirror verse self, and as old habits die hard, stole the amulet that was in his possession. I understood from my other self that there was another France. I told him that if he frightened you, which let's face it isn't hard, into my open arms then he could get it back. Unfortunately for them I discovered that they where the second most powerful family in their world. They hunger to be the most powerful though. If I give them back the amulet they take our place in our world and become the most powerful family. " England explained

"Mon, mon, 'ave I finally met someone shrewd enough to rival moi?" Dark France asked

England laughed coldly and held his France close to him, Dark France held his England to him as they both sized each other up. It looked like the two of them would be playing a game of chess. The one who won got the amulet, and decided what was in store for the world.

"Ohhh looks like the games on!" Dark England said gleefully


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Happiness comes due to battle

The mirror verse lot went back to their homes, and England took down all of the mirrors in Frances house and put them in the shed. This took a very long time since France had literally thousands. France was not taking this well, he had thrown tantrums and had now locked himself in his bedroom refusing to cook dinner for them all. This was bad news as England was most likely going to cook. America and Canada where now forcing England to go and talk to France, in the hopes that France would come out of hiding.

"France your being ridiculous! It's only a few mirrors. Come out now!" England shouted through the door

"Non! I am not ridiculous! You 'ave taken all my precious mirrors! Not only zat but you went out of your way to make me look stupid!" France hissed back through the door

"France that wasn't what I was trying to do. You know that." England sighed

"Hmph, well you 'ave a strange way of saying that you love moi." France replied

"You know that I do. Come on France just open the door. I'm- urgh- sorry I made a huge mistake. It seemed good at the time. Though it could have just been that I had a bunch of Guinness with my sister, then a round of scotch with my brother that caused me to think that." England explained blushing at the apology

England heard muffled footsteps on the carpet approach the closed bedroom door. England held his breath as a shadow could be seen under the door. Had he managed to get France's forgiveness? The door opened and an, angry, red puffy eyed France glared at him. Great France had been crying. Instinct drove England into parent mode.

"Oh France, there's no reason to cry. You know I love you in my own strange way. Come here." England said as he wiped away his tears and hugged him

Finally he and France found themselves sitting on France's bed. For once France was too deep in thought to take the opportunity that this may have given him with England. England on his behalf was secretly wishing that France would realize that where they were sitting so that his mistake wouldn't be brought up again. But that wasn't going to be so.

"Angleterre, if you wanted to gain my attention you didn't 'ave to go to such extremes. I am disappointed that you thought you 'ad too." France scolded

"I know, sorry. " England said excepting defeat and hanging his head

France sat back in his chair and allowed a smile to grace his features. England saw it and pouted a little but said nothing,as he didn't feel that he deserved to do so. Plus he was kind of glad that France was smiling at him.

"Answer me zis, why iz zat amulet so precious to zem?" Asked France

England was aware that he would have to tell France everything. That he had to if he was to have his help like old times. Still he didn't like the shift in power he was feeling. But perhaps it was his imagination, for he decided France's smile was probably due to the fact that he was blushing and apologizing. He felt like a stupid school girl, and cursed himself for it.

"It is a source of power. Each jewel represents a member of the family. England is diamond, France and Canada are amethyst, and America is the ruby. It matches their eye colours. They say a person's eyes are windows to their souls after all. But I have no idea how it works, its magic, so magic must exist in their world as well. If so, the little game we're playing with them will get more dangerous." England explained

England stood up with the air of this conversation is over. He walked towards the door then opened it and looked back at France. France didn't have to ask what he was waiting for. He got up from the bed and walked out of the door that England was holding open for him. He could be a gentleman sometimes.

Both of the elder nations found the younger nations in the living room surrounded in what they proudly called their snacks. Potato chips, burgers, and ice cream littered France's coffee table. Both where curled around the T.V cheering on the NFL teams. Both teams belonged to America, but Canada was getting into the game as well. It was sweet to see them together, but the noise and the mess they were making was starting to annoy the elder nations.

"Boy's, keep the noise down and keep the mess to a minimum thank you." England told them while putting on his coat

"Huh, you're one to talk. What about you and those soccer games of yours?" Teased America

"Football, America, it's called Football. Only you and Canada don't call it football, probably to annoy me so. Just behave yourself for once, this isn't your house." England scolded

England let himself outside while France tried to salvage his house from their messy offspring. France at first was a little panicked that England was leaving. After all, England had gotten them into a war with their dark selves so he had no right to turn his back on them all. But he calmed when he saw him out of the windows chanting something and writing odd ruins upon the house. Still that didn't mean that later he wouldn't yell at England for hours on end for defacing his beau house.

It was while sitting down to dinner, which France cooked, that the first move was made. Both of the North American brothers thought it was thunder. America paled and excused himself, and Canada mumbled and excused himself from the table to comfort his brother.

"Ee iz still afraid of thunder? Ee really iz rather childish Izn't ee?" Smirked France

"Well he is only 236 years old. Compared to our thousand and odd years he is very young. In fact, his age is around the age difference of us, and the age gap between us isn't as great as everyone thinks. But don't be too hard on him, there is plenty of reason to be afraid. That wasn't thunder, but a curse hitting the barrier I placed on this house. " England said

France looked a little startled. England on the other hand looked completely calm and was still eating his dinner as if they were discussing the weather. England paused in his eating when he saw France's worry increase as two more crashes where heard. He clasped France's hand in his from across the table and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"Oh ye of little faith, don't you think I saw this coming? I didn't spend an hour of two placing up that barrier for nothing. It's a strong one as well; I use it all the time against my brothers. They have given me plenty of opportunity to modify and create a powerful one." England comforted

"You saw zat zis was going to 'appen?" France asked

"Of course! I didn't bother throwing any curses their way though. The amulet told me that they had magic and I didn't want to waste any further time. However they don't know that we have magic as well. Interesting that the opposite me would have magic. I guess a few things are the same, magic and love for instance." England said dropping France's hand and returning to his dinner

France sighed as he heard another crash against England's barrier. He hoped that England was right and that they couldn't break through it. At the same time he struggled to come to terms that magic was real and wanted to believe it to only be a storm. Still whether it was a storm or magic only one conclusion could be made.

"I guess zat et means zat the boyz will be staying 'ere with uz for ze foreseeable future non?" France asked warily

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? It really is almost like old times." England announced happily

France raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. He knew England missed having his favourite sons around, but this wasn't healthy. There was no way of bringing the past back, and he was worried that England was setting himself up for heartbreak.

"Angleterre, zis izn't the past. They are not colonies." France reminded him softly

"I know, but it is nice to have the family together again for more than one of those bloody awful meetings." England said practically humming with happiness.

France chuckled and shook his head. Trust England to enjoy a battle. They both continued their dinner to the crashes of curses, England looking like he was in heaven and not being attacked, and France inwardly laughing at him. It looked dark France would have to try much harder.


	6. Chapter 6

The mirror verse

In another world located through a mirror, in another Paris that was known for its danger, with boards and bars crossing the windows of the buildings, was a fine gothic looking house. Inside sat the four family members of the Bonnefoy-Kirkland family. America was sitting on the back of the sofa looking out of the large window with his back to his family. Lazing on the seat of the sofa was Canada. He held a thoughtful expression, which caused his brother to turn round now and then to throw suspicious glances at him. Across from them where two stuffy oversized arm chairs that matched the sofa. One sat empty, while the other held a scowling France and an England who sat upon the arm practically purring with happiness at being so close to his beloved. A sentiment which France was ignoring.

America could no longer take it; his brothers expression was killing him. He was afraid that he might be thinking about some way to annoy him, such as bludgeoning him with his hockey stick. So when England got up to make some tea and get France his wine he slid down the back of the sofa to join his brother on the seat. Canada quickly pulled his legs up as his brother joined him. France raised an eyebrow at his eldest son and only received a smirk in response. This caused France to throw a rose scented candle at his sons head.

America ducked and turned his attention to his brother who didn't even look up at this normal display of Frances parenting.

"Hey hockey nut, what's with the face?" Asked America

"I'm thinking about the other me." Canada replied in an absent kind of way

"Yeah, I can't get the other America out of my head. He looked like such a weakling. I bet I could kill him in one afternoon. Did you see his face when he saw me? What an idiot!" laughed America

"The other Canada is quite, shy, soft spoken, polite, kind, patient... he's damn perfect! (He sighed) I think I maybe in love." Canada groaned

America laughed and rolled his eyes. Canada gave him a withering look.

"You would fall in love with yourself, you narcissistic bastard." America sneered

Canada kicked his brother off of the sofa and laughed as he fell face first on to the floor. Neither of them had noticed England who had sneaked up behind the couch to draw the curtains, but had heard their conversation. His response to the younger twin's announcement was an excited squeal.

"Oh France did you hear that?! Our little Canada has finally found love!" England shrieked pulling Canada into a bone crushing hug

America winced in pity for poor Canada. Canada felt like his eyes were going to pop out of his head. His hands were beginning to go numb due to England's hug cutting off the circulation from the rest of his arms, and a sickening cracking sound was heard.

"Hé ! Angleterre stop zat right now! Do you want to kill him?" snarled France

England paused and looked at Canada who was squirming around with an expression of pure pain on his face. He mouthed "oh" and let go of Canada who crumbled to the floor gasping for breath and clutching his ribs. England put his hand to cover his mouth as he felt his bottom lip tremble.

"France! I've broken him!" whimpered England

"What do you want moi to do about eet? I am very busy sort zis out yourself." Snapped France

"Ah right. Hehehe I am being ditzy today!" giggled England who pulled out his wand with a glowing star on the end

He swished it over the fallen Canada, and with a few sparks Canada was soon able to recover. England grinned at his off spring as if breaking his rib was a funny joke. Was it any wonder that the two brothers had grown up to be so feared with parents like what they had? How had they ever survived as children?

France felt his eyes widen as a realization hit him. England had magic! If his England had magic, there was a high chance that the other England didn't. After all they where opposites, so anything his England could do, the other England may not be able to. He stood up and pulled England into a hug from behind. England responded with a stupid smile and the North American boys made gagging sounds as they exited what they felt would be a sickening scene.

"Angleterre, mon cher, I 'ave a favour to ask of you." France said slyly with an air of a spider pulling its prey towards itself

"Of course! Anything for you France! You know how much I love you!" Announced England happily

"Could you send a few curses or spells, something magical and hopefully deadly, to our friends in ze other world? I shall make eet worth eet, and give you your reward tonight." France whispered in Englands ear

England was trembling slightly, but pulled away from Frances grasp and pulled out his wand. Soon a magical circle with moon symbols and stars as well as runes blossomed under England's feet. He chanted and the room was filled with different coloured flashes that zoomed across the room and into the only mirror in the house.

After awhile of spell after spell England stopped. He looked at France, who smiled in return. France kissed England on the cheek. England wrapped his arms around France, who in place wrapped his around England's waist.

"You did well Angleterre. Tonight I shall make you scream." France purred

England shivered with delight. Suddenly he wished that it was night, and that he hadn't slipped those aphrodisiac drugs into Frances dinner. But then again, maybe that would make their night just a little bit more fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Canada's nightmare

Back in the more normal world, the regular France and England where having one of their usual fights about what they should watch on TV. This left the North American brothers to their own devices. America was raiding Frances fridge and Canada was enjoying a nice bath to try and bring his stress levels down.

As he brushed his wet blonde hair from his eyes he glanced down into the water. His heart stopped and he forgot to breathe for a moment. His reflection had long red hair that hung to his shoulders and purple eyes. His reflection winked at him, and he dropped his face cloth and was about to leap out of the bath tub when someone clasped his shoulder. He turned to see his dark self standing there in the bath tub dripping wet behind him.

"How did you get in here?" choked Canada unsure whether he should blush at their nakedness or not since they were kind of each other but not.

"It's not just mirrors that show your reflection. Plus I just happened to look into the water in my bath and saw the most handsome guy on this side of the mirror." Dark Canada said flirtatiously pulling Canada into a hug

Canada jumped a little, kind of startled at the intimacy. His shock caused him to pause for a moment, which was a fatal. This allowed Dark Canada time to slip his hands down to grope Canada's butt. However that was all that was needed for Canada to come back to earth and push him away.

"I may be quiet, usually polite, peace loving and tolerant, but when something threatens myself or my family I never back down from a fight. My brother will back me up there." Warned Canada stepping back towards where he had left his towel.

...

Meanwhile in Frances kitchen, ignoring the raised voices of his parents was America. He was looking for some of those yummy pastries that France had served earlier that night. He knew Canada had fled from their parents arguing, like he always did, but really didn't care where he went. Not when there was food around, TV or interesting people, now that he thought about it, a lot of things over shadowed his thoughts of his brother.

He finally found the plate of pastries and kicked the stainless steel fridge shut. As he turned his back to the fridge he felt something cold and sharp press against his throat. He heard a voice that made him drop the plate he had searched for so dedicatedly. It was similar to his own but far more vicious. If his attacker thought that he would just allow himself to be captured and just forgive him for making him drop his food he was sadly mistaken. His military training, and all the money he spent on that training helped him disarm his opponent and whorl around to face him.

His jaw dropped when he saw Dark America smirking back at him. Secretly Dark America was impressed that he had disarmed him so well, he had just written the other him off as a greedy moron, but this looked more entertaining. Both sized each other up. Dark America approached America holding his baseball bat.

"How did you get here?" Asked America

"I knew that you would be in the kitchen eventually so I used the reflection in the fridge to come and pay you a visit. I'm afraid that you and I are the pawns in my papa's and your dad's game. I have to dispose of you before the kings and the queens go into battle." Dark America said Swinging his bat at America

America leapt back as the bat crashed into the marble counter, denting it in the process. Dark America sighed as if disappointed in himself for missing America, and then began approaching him again. America decided that it was unheroic to let Dark America smash up France's prized kitchen, so he lead him towards the bedrooms and the bathroom. He knew if he went to his third childhood bedroom he could find a baseball bat of his own, maybe even some old weapons.

France and England where still arguing, and where being so loud and passionate that they hadn't heard their sons battle in the kitchen. So ignoring the fact that his parents where truly terrible parents, America darted to his room. Unfortunately when they got outside of the bathroom Dark America tackled him, and the two crashed through the bathroom door. That was when the two America's paused and actually looked at each other with grins and raised eyebrows at the strange scene infront of them.

Both Canada's where wrestling on the floor completely naked. Water was all over the floor, as well as shampoo and soap bottles. Neither Canada's looked up, both desperately trying to punch the other. Both America's where trying hard not to laugh, Dark America because his brother would likely murder him, and America because he didn't want his brother to get distracted and flustered causing him to lose the fight.

" Damn Canada, you sure like the kinky stuff huh?" Laughed Dark America

Both Canada's paused in their fighting, Dark Canada on top. He laughed and swooped down and kissed Canada on the cheek. Canada pulled a face and pushed him off of him.

"What can I say? He's so hot." Sighed Dark Canada

Canada sneaked over to America who handed him a towel. He wasn't only feeling angry and uncomfortable but also slightly victimized. He swore that he had felt the other him getting aroused in their fight. It was because of this that he was now taking shelter behind his brother. Not that he wanted him to fight his battles for him, just offer him some escape from the other him for awhile.

The two Dark North American brothers where bickering. Both where calling each other perverts and had seemed to forget where they were. Canada took this opportunity to get changed into his clothing while America just watched their mirror versions fight.

"It's hard to believe that we ever fought like that." America said to Canada who just managed to pull on his pyjamas

"I guess they never figured out a peaceful way to get rid of their frustrations with each other like we did." Shrugged Canada

The other brothers noticed the exchange between the now changed Canada and the unarmed America. Both of their suspicions peaked as they turned their attention on them and started to approach. Canada blushed as the other Canada was still naked and seemed perfectly comfortable at being so. Canada was awkwardly reminded of France, and America was just getting annoyed.

America threw a towel from the cupboard behind him with such force that Dark Canada actually fell to the floor. Dark America looked at his brother with surprise, and Dark Canada actually looked a little worried at the small demonstration of strength that America had unwittingly given.

"You two really don't get along do you?" asked Canada

"Hmm? Are you worried about me?" smirked Dark Canada which Canada shook his head in answer

"Bloody hell! What is going on in here?!" An angry English voice exploded before anything else could be said

England and an annoyed looking France walked into the bathroom. Both paused as understanding flooded them when they saw the two pairs of North American twins. Frances eyes seemed to linger on Dark Canada who was at least wearing the towel America had thrown at him. Canada noticed this and nudged France to get him to snap out of it.

"Are you jealous? There's no reason to be, I only have interest in you." Dark Canada whispered to Canada after he had walked up to him and tilted his head up with his hand.

Before anyone could react, Dark Canada kissed Canada deeply on the lips. Dark Canada gently pushed down on Canada's chin causing Canada's lips to part slightly. Canada's eyes widened as he felt Dark Canada's tongue enter his mouth. However, before Dark Canada could really enjoy himself he leapt back with a yelp.

"You bit me!" Complained Dark Canada looking incredulously at Canada

Canada had such a dark look on his face that for a second everyone could see how he was related to England. Dark America saw that they had out lived their welcome and pulled a hand mirror from the pocket inside his jacket and laid it upon the floor.

"Excuse me while I get my hockey stick." Threatened Canada who still had a dark aura around him

"Cool! Canada's going to go all hockey on your guy's ass!" exclaimed America in delight

"C'mon Canada, you're lucky that I came here otherwise you would be screwed." Dark America told his brother with an air of contempt

Dark America jumped up and towards the mirror, but instead of landing on the mirror he went straight through it. Dark Canada rolled his eyes at the place his brother had been, winked at Canada and then followed his brother through the mirror. As he disappeared England strode towards it and brought down the heel of his shoe on to the mirror causing it to shatter and crack. He looked angrily at the North American twins.

"You two are going to clean this mess up, then tell me exactly how they got here." He commanded in an "that's final" kind of voice

As the twins, America complaining and whining, where cleaning up the mess in the bathroom, France and England left. As they were leaving Canada could hear them in conversation.

"Angleterre, you should not 'ave broken ze mirror! That ez ten years of bad luck!" France cried

"Trust me frog, if I hadn't broken that mirror we would had much worse luck. I shudder to think about Canada's future if that mirror had remained whole."


	8. Chapter 8

A spy in the mirror verse

Dark France was not impressed. He had discovered that his son Canada had sneaked off to the other side of the mirror to visit the other Canada. Right now he was pacing his bedroom where a sleepy dark England could just be seen peering out of the little cocoon of bed sheets that he had made around himself. France continued to mutter angrily to himself in French and England let out a loud yawn. This caused France to whirl around and fix an angry glare on him that would make everyone else in the mirror world tremble in fear, but not England he just smiled up at him.

"Coming to bed Francey?" He asked sweetly

"Non I am not going to bed! Ee was making a fool out of 'is self! Ee has fallen for ze other 'im when ee is suppose to kill 'im!" Snapped France

England yawned again and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stood up and wrapped an arm around France.

"Why not just send Canada to kill their America, and America to kill their Canada, end of problem. " He said slyly

England smiled as France looked taken back by his simple solution. France pulled him towards him into a loose embrace.

"Zat may just work. Mon cher, je t'aime, just make sure you stay safe when you go to kill ze other England's petite salope. " France whispered too caught up in the relief that there was a plan B to catch his confession

"Don't worry love, I have my own way of killing him. It's going to be fun, I wish you would be able to join us." England answered

England kissed France on the lips, and France blushed but responded eagerly. Before England could get France to the next level of his passion, the door flew open. France closed his eyes and regretfully turned away from England. Standing in the door way where a slightly panting Canada and America.

"Papa! One of them has broken into the house! The library has been completely trashed! Mostly dad's section!" Cried America

France stopped his glaring at Canada and turned to America in horror. The section of the library America was describing contained England's spell books. With that knowledge the battle could get even worse for his family. He led the way at a run with his two boys running after him. As dark England reached the door, an figure identical to himself emerged from behind it with an evil calculating grin and a sabre pointed at his throat.

"I'm afraid that you are going to be a prisoner of war. Now come along, otherwise I will have to kill you. Trust me, it's no big loss to me if you die. " He laughed

Dark England felt his lip tremble and tears well up in his eyes. He muttered some spells in the hopes that he could get away, but the other England was obviously wearing a charm to ward off spells as they bounced harmlessly off him as his cruel laughter filled the room.

Dark England hung his head in defeat as the other England marched him through the house to glass patio doors. There, staring back at them where two identical Englands. Dark England felt his heart drop. Surfaces that showed their reflection were everywhere. No wonder that this imposter had just strolled into the house so easily. He felt the other him jab him with his sword and he stepped forward towards the reflection and through it into the other world.

On the other side they were greeted by Canada, America and France. Dark England looked at them all with wide frightened eyes. He still refused to cry but his bottom lip was visibly shaking.

"Well frog, you did a good job with my hair and makeup. It's kind of frightening how good you are at it actually, such a shame you let your talent go to waste. Just imagine what kind of spy you could be if you weren't too afraid to get your hands dirty." Sighed England who admired his painted on freckles and dyed ginger hair in the patio door before covering up the door.

"Angleterre, sometimes I don't know if you are complimenting me or insulting me." Sighed France shaking his head

England ignored him and turned to a trembling dark England. He examined him with a look of distrust and disgust. He was feeling distrust because, not only was this England his enemy, but because he knew how much of a flirt he could be and he was afraid of leaving him in the same room as France. Disgust because he was not really showing any bravery or keeping a stern upper lip like he would do.

"Well gather around and I will tell you what I discovered. Might as well keep this one here for now because I want to inform you all on my observations while I was spying more than lock him in the basement." England told them

"Non! Not ze basement Angleterre zat ez where-" France began

"Not anymore." Snapped England interrupting France

France looked panicked and everyone had their eyes on him, even dark England, instead of England who was trying to give his family his report. Finally he gave up and beckoned France to him.

"Calm yourself. I put everything in the bedroom." England whispered to France blushing

"Hon hon" laughed France suggestively

Dark England watched the interaction between France and England with interest. This France was far more flirty than his, and this England was tsundere, more like Dark France than him. To him it was kind of sickening.

"Well, thanks to this outfit I was able to walk around their world and explore. The head family in that world is Italia's family. Followed by their version of our family. They seem to be about to experience a version of our second world war, with the two families against each other. I think that's what the amulet is for. Or perhaps you can explain the amulet?" England asked dark England at the end

"The Amulet? I made that and I want it back! You're so mean taking it away from us!" whined dark England

"No, you're not going to explain it? Very well, each one of those jewels represents a member in his family, we already knew that. However the amulet also contains magic doesn't it? (dark England shifted uneasily and looked at the floor) Basically the other me here keeps hold of the amulet, and whenever his family needs an extra boost of power or healing he sends the suitable spell to them through the jewel that represents them. It's a very powerful weapon of war, and I wish I had thought of it myself." England said wishfully while pulling off the bow tie he wore as a part of his disguise

Dark England looked with pure utter hatred at England. This other him was the reason that his darling France wasn't sleeping at night. He was the reason for everything going bad in his family's lives. He really wanted to stab him with his knife, but he couldn't summon it at the moment thanks to these magic resistant ropes that England had bound him with. Still he knew that it wasn't his place to kill England. That was dark France's. Then once dark France killed England, he would swoop in and rescue him like some white knight. At this thought dark England began grinning like a maniac.

France looked over at him with some concern. As he peered at Dark England, dark England's smile faltered for a millisecond. This France was not his France, and no matter what he did dark England would never like him. Still that didn't mean that he didn't want to experience what his kisses tasted like, if not from curiosity, then just to make the other England angry.

"Do you like being tied up or somezing?" France asked with a creepy smile on his face

"Only by handsome blonde haired men." Replied Dark England fluttering his eyelashes

England snapped. He pulled dark England along by the hair and led him into the basement. He pulled him down the steps and then chained him to a support beam by the ankle, letting the ropes continue suppress dark England's upper body and magic. He placed his hand under dark England's chin and lifted his head so that emerald eyes (he had removed his contacts while dark England had been talking to France) met sapphire.

" Now you've done it. I was going to be a gentleman and kill your France quickly and without him suffering. Now I'm going to draw it out until he begs me to take his life. And do you know the best thing about it? There's nothing you can do about it because I have the amulet. " hissed England

Dark England let out a snicker, then it grew into a giggle and then a full out laugh. England fell back looking slightly confused, but waited patiently. Finally when dark Englands laughs subsided he looked back into Englands eyes.

"You can't kill him. Do you know how many times I have stabbed or poisoned them to show my love? I'll let you into a little secret (he dropped his voice into a whisper) people think it's because of the poison that my little twins ended up marginally insane. But (his voice came back to a more normal level) in my world nobodies truly sane. It's a luxury none of us can afford. So ponder that little tsundere! " Laughed dark England insanely

England stepped away from dark England with a frown on his face. Not only was this England mocking his soon to be attempts to take dark Frances life, but also his love life. He could stab him or break a couple of ribs, but at this point of the game he suspected that dark England would just laugh until one of the fractured ribs punctured his lung. Actually he would probably laugh until his last dying breath left his body.

England took a deep breath and swooped out of the room and up the staircase. He was more determined to kill dark France now than ever. He would rid himself from the mirror verse family even if it was the last thing he did.


	9. Chapter 9

Finding England

Since the day that they had taken dark England prisoner, none of them had seen their England. If he had only been gone a day, perhaps they wouldn't have been worried. After all, nations were always very busy and sometimes got called away on business. But three days had passed without a word from England and France was beginning to worry. He and the boys. America was pretending that he wasn't, but France had caught him more than once trying to call or text England on his cell phone. Canada was just looking uneasy.

France would glare in the direction of the covered mirror on the mantle piece. He knew the other world had something to do with this. But crossing wasn't so simple. To get to the other world a spell had to be chanted on the object of transportation. France had seen England do it when he had gone off to spy and capture the other him. As for the other world, he imagined that the dark Canada and dark America had inherited their father's magic abilities. What was it that England had said? That love and magic skills seemed to have remained the same in both worlds? This gave France an idea. However, he would first have to try the other way.

France climbed down the stairs of his basement. Sitting on the hard undeveloped concrete floor of his basement/cellar (the name of this room changed depending on which member of the family you where talking to) was a greasy haired dark England. He may look worn, and even paler than normal, but his eyes still shone with amusement and spirit. Unlike France's England, dark England wasn't doing this out of defiance and strength, but for the sake of curiosity.

At first France had liked this dark England. He had flirted with him, and suggested acts that would make even France blush. But that had all stopped. France soon began to feel chills run up and down his spine when he saw him. That insane lopsided smile, the insane giggling at Frances discomfort, no wonder he creeped France out.

At the sound of his footsteps dark England looked up at France. He had black bags under his gleaming blue eyes and his face broke into that wicked little smile. France felt himself falter, but continued forward.

"Where ez ee?" France demanded glad that his voice was stronger than he felt

"And a good afternoon to you as well darling. Did you finally circum to my charms?" asked dark England fluttering his eye lashes

"Et ez ze morning." Corrected France

"Tcht don't be like that. Your little master is away, so why not come and play?" sing songed dark England

"Master!? Ee ez not! Now where ez ee?" exclaimed France

Dark England looked at France thoughtfully with his head cocked to one side. His face scrunched up into a frown, which looked odd on dark England. Suddenly his face broke into a beaming smile as if this was the most delightful day in his life.

"I don't know." He said cheerfully

"I do not believe you. Per'aps you will loosen your tongue if I promised to let you free non?" France said

This gained dark England's full attention. He sat up straighter and looked at France with such puppy dog eyes that France felt that his heart was going to melt. What was he to do? He was the country of love after all. Not to mention that dark England was really very similar in appearance to his own. So it wasn't really that surprising that he moved a little closer to dark England, his lips centimetres from the others.

Dark England closed the gap. He had been curious about this Frances taste for awhile. So, almost to0 eagerly, he kissed France deeply. France barely had time to respond as he felt dark England's tongue slip into his mouth. France pulled away feeling a little conflicted, and with all the charm and grace of a drama queen, he stepped back with a theatrical sigh and woe is me look.

Even though he really wanted to compare the skills of the two England's, he found he couldn't. Not only would that be cheating on his England (though he could quite easily convince himself that it wasn't, as this person was the mirror England and therefore also his beloved, in a sick twisted way) but (and this was the real reason) his England was missing! How could he have such pleasure when his England could be being tortured or breathing his last breath?

"Tcht, are you that afraid of him? He is a bit of a monster isn't he?" sighed dark England pityingly

"Angleterre iz not a monster! " snapped France before thinking

"Ooooh so you love him that much?" England asked delightfully his face splitting into an ecstatic grin

France took a step back; dark England was beginning to look insane again. England had told them all who the true monsters where. They were the mirror verse guys. Dark England looked up at him like a pale grinning demon, his eyes gleaming wickedly with delight.

"Zat iz none of your business. So are you going to tell moi where ee iz?" snarled France in an attempt to mimic his England when he was in pirate form

"Waaah I'm scared!" whimpered dark England who pretended to shiver in fright

France frowned, but stopped as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Canada and America emerged glaring angrily down upon dark England, who, France was pleased to see, looked slightly taken back and worried. The North American twins came closer and dark England's eyes widened innocently.

"Alright, alright. You lot are no fun. I don't know where your England is. Perhaps my cute little France took him because you took me?" England confessed even though the last sentence sounded more wistful than anything.

France wondered if he could trust him, but then decided he really would have to as there was no other way of finding out if he was telling the truth. America towered over dark England with a frightening expression on his face and cracking his knuckles. To France's surprise, Canada pushed his brother aside and took his place gripping his hockey stick tightly.

"Don't America. You have enough problems with North Korea, let me handle this one. I have some personal reasons for disliking this mirror lot. " said Canada in such a dark voice that France wondered if he was channelling England

"Zat iz enough! I need to ask 'im some more questions." France announced

The brothers parted curiously, and a frightened looking dark England looked at him with a pitiful expression on his face. It was hard to believe that the dark nation had been taunting France only minutes ago.

"Your America and Canada can perform magic non?" France asked get right to the point

Canada and America looked at France with confusion and a little bit of worry on their faces. They had no idea what their parent nation was plotting, but they didn't like it. Canada felt like he would have a break down if he had to meet the other him.

"...Yes." answered dark England slowly

"Ze England from zis world told me that love and magic stays the same in both worlds." France said to dark England

America looked at his brother and snickered, obviously thinking about the episode with him and dark Canada. Dark England's eyes widened as he realized what France was trying to say. He glanced at the boys and nodded.

"But papa, we don't know how to do magic!" replied Canada cottoning on to what France was thinking

"That iz why ee iz going to help us cross. Ee 'elped 'is France cross into this world, ee can do ze same for us. If ee doesn't, ee can stay tied up in ze basement and we can try ze spell with you or your brother." Shrugged France indicating that he was talking about dark England with a flick of his head in dark England's direction.

"Why should I help you? You will only hurt my France and my sweet, innocent boys!" Dark England sobbed

Canada let out an "hmph" sound at the comment of dark Canada being innocent. America also vocalized his disbelief at the fact that dark America was innocent. Dark America had tried to kill him after all. France signalled to the brothers to be quiet.

" You are fine with leaving ze England of zis world in yours?" France asked slyly

Dark England's eyes widened fearfully. He bolted up straight with a look of pure terror. The last conversation England had had with him swept over him like a strong electrical current. Could England be brutally killing dark France? Was dark France, his France, already dead? He felt the emotion of fear for the first time in years.

"Alright I will help you cross." Agreed dark England


	10. A horrible feeling

A horrible feeling

France was beginning to regret his actions. If it wasn't for America and his stash of guns, and Canada's support and strength he would have probably have gone mad himself. Dark England was impossible to control, and it took threats from the North American twins to keep him in check. However, instead of feeling frightened when he was threatened, Dark England treated them like compliments or tokens of endearment.

"Francey love, does you're England really wear things like this? " Dark England asked parading around in England's skinny jeans and leather jacket.

"Mon dieu, where did you find zat?" Asked France who knew England shed his sweater vests and suits when he thought the other nations where not around

"In the bottom of his wardrobe. Do you think it makes my ass look cute? (France couldn't help but look) Of course it does! (Dark England entwined himself around France) I can tell from the look in your eyes that you want to f-" Dark England began in a purr

"Let go of our papa and make yourself useful!" Interrupted Canada giving Dark England a non to gentle hit on the head with his hockey stick

"Aaaw Canada don't get jealous!" Dark England smiled as he pulled himself away from France

"Don't worry I won't." Canada muttered

Dark England finally decided to take things seriously when France reminded him where this worlds England could be. France had no idea why this made Dark England snap to attention, but he wasn't one to waste a resource when it was given to him. Still he couldn't help but wonder if Dark England was afraid of his England. Dark England had mentioned something about England being a monster. Of course France wasn't going to fall for that. It was just to cause distrust between England and the rest of his family right?

France noticed that Dark England stood glaring at the mirror in front of him on the mantle piece. He began to speak the words of the spell, and everyone stood in silence as they watched him. When he had finished nothing had changed and there seemed to be no indication of a spell being cast.

"Is that it? Not very impressive is it?" America scorned

Dark England was silent for a moment and stared at the mirror. He then stared at his hand, and then the mirror and again between the two. Then, making everyone else in the room jump, he stamped his foot. A dark insane look filled his facial features and France swore that his eyes seemed to gleam a pinkish hue, but he couldn't be sure, because when he looked more carefully into his eyes they still seemed to be blue.

"I HATE him! He's sooo mean! He cheats at all our little games! He should play fair! Aaaw my poor Francey isn't going to like this!" Screamed Dark England while throwing a tantrum

"Why? What ez wrong?" Asked France

"He has blocked my ability to use magic, probably by using the amulet. Oh the horrors that that monster could be doing to my poor family! What is France going to do without his England by his side!?" wailed Dark England

France thought he was being a tad bit over dramatic. When he was putting on theatricals, mostly for England's benefit, he was sure he didn't flounce around and drape himself in a depressed fashion over the arm of the armchair that he was sitting in, like Dark England was doing now. Everyone else in the room, a part from Dark England, would most likely disagree with that, but the irony of the situation was lost on France.

"Does that mean you can't use magic?" Canada asked a little nervously

Dark England bolted up right in the arm chair like nothing was wrong. He sat in silence as he contemplated Canada and his question. The room was filled with an awkward silence while he did so which made America fidget because of his dislike of any kind of silence. Dark England's blue eyes finally left Canada and locked on to France. Then a sly smile filled his facial features. Dark England looked at France as if holding him in a new light. He let out an insane giggle.

"Ooooh so that was what you where planning? Tricky Francey! Yepper's I can't use magic. My little laddies can't either, which I'm sure is quite upsetting for Canada because that would mean no more night time visits from my Canada." Dark England said energetically

America started to laugh at what Dark England had said. Canada threw him a dirty look, but after thousands of years of being next to each other, he would have to do worse to shut America up. France could sense a battle between the brothers brewing so stepped between the two.

"Tell zem ze spell." France commanded

Dark England glared at France, but sighed and shrugged. He beckoned the North American brothers towards him and started to instruct them on how to cast the spell. France was very surprised at how patient Dark England was with his students. Just like France's England, Dark England was very good with children. When he wasn't in the kitchen of course, but then again that could be said about both England's.

Canada and America where learning the spell surprisingly fast. America was slightly better than Canada at spell casting, but Canada was determined to do his best. After what felt like hours the mirror finally started to glow. Dark England beamed as he rushed through the mirror with the others running through to keep up.

There was a blinding flash of light and France, the North American brothers, and Dark England stood in the gloomy dark wood furnished living room. France heard a movement behind him and saw Dark Canada leap upon his poor unsuspecting Canada. Dark America and America where snarling at each other. But it wasn't them that caught his attention. It was Dark France, who glided suavely with a grim smile on his face towards him. He paused just in front of him and pulled out a cigarette, lit it, took a drag and blew the smoke into the air above their heads. He didn't seem to notice, or care, that Dark England was hugging him around the waist.

"Bonjour, we meet again." Dark France said

France glanced at the brothers. America was in a fierce battle with his dark self and Canada was in a forced kiss with his dark self. Dark France followed his gaze, and rolled his eyes.

"Boys, zat ez enough! We 'ave to all get along if we are to over throw 'im." Warned Dark France

France and his boys all paused to look at Dark France questioningly. Dark America sat back to glare at America, and Dark Canada settled on holding Canada in his arms. Canada wasn't too pleased about being forced into being held against the other him's chest, but found his heart beat oddly soothing. Therefore he didn't pull away.

"By "im do you mean mon Angleterre?" France asked worriedly

"Oui. You see mon cher, he and I were playing a game of chess. Ee as me in check right now. " Dark France begun

"You mean checkmate, don't you?" grumbled Dark America

"Non I do not! We 'ave one last move that could topple 'im." Snarled Dark France

France was confused. Was this still about the stolen amulet? He looked towards Dark England, expecting the insane little nation to say something. Dark England gave Dark France a sad understanding look without so much as a glance at France. France sighed in frustration at the lack of communication, and wondered why England had caused the Dark versions to be so shaken.

"Where iz ee? What 'ave you done with 'im? " asked France boldly trying to be commanding but failing as his voice shook a little under Dark Frances gaze

"Us? We 'ave done nozing! We did not start zis! We did not even want to be in contact with your verse! Mon ami, ee stole out amulet and forced into servitude!" Snapped Dark France

France was stunned. He didn't know what to say. France wanted to deny it, but a small part of him knew that what Dark France had said slightly rang with the truth. A horrible feeling flooded the pit of his stomach making him suddenly feel chilled. He could hear the twins behind him move by the rustle of their clothing but the real world and the mirror world seemed very far away. It suddenly dawned on France.

"Ee iz back." France muttered in a mixture of fear and awe


	11. Chapter 11

The true monster

England was lounging in a large ebony chair that represented the throne of the most powerful country in the world. He had once owned one when he was the head of the British empire, but had later given it to his successor, America, who had given himself the term super power. The throne chair was always located in the house of the nation that owned it. America at the present enjoyed playing video games while sprawling himself in it. The one he was presently sitting upon was located in Dark Northern Italy's house. Which England had taken over.

It had been rather easy to take over Dark Italy's house. Despite the fact that Dark Italy was vicious with a heart of ice, so very unlike his worlds Italy, he had also been confident in his power. Maybe too confident. When he had seen England, dressed as Dark England, walk into his room looking terrified he had sneered. Dark Italy had not in the slightest considered Dark England to be a threat. Instead he had just asked what he had wanted, asked about France, and made jokes at Dark Englnad's expense. In the Dark world it seemed that Dark England was a bit of a joke. Even though they acknowledged him as dangerous, and where sure to speak well about Dark France so not to trigger his wrath, it seemed dark England never even tried to raise a hand to them. In fact, dark Italy had flirted a little with him.

England played the obliging fool. He entertained them while drawing power from the dark versions of his family through the amulet. Then when they had least expected it he had struck. He placed a sleeping spell on the whole house hold. It was such a deep sleep that they seemed to be dead. He had made sure that the last thing that Dark Italy had seen as his eyes drooped closed, was him sitting upon the ebony throne, claiming it as his. He had clicked his fingers, showing his true identity, and smirked as dark Italy succumbed to the spell. Dark Italy had muttered an insult in Italian.

"Hush, no need to worry, I will take care of this world for you." England had told him as dark Italy's eyes finally closed.

England had disposed of the sleeping dark Italy, and his dark courtiers in some room, and dressed to receive courtiers of his own. At first they had been nervous, this was the nation who had defeated their terrifying Dark Italy after all, but when they had seen him on the throne they had mistaken him for Dark England and had become arrogant. One went even so far as to challenge him for the throne.

England had used the challenger as an example. Iron chains and shackles had burst up through the floor to hold him in place and throttle him. England rose from his throne, swept regally down the steps of the dais, his black royal robe with the ermine edges trailing behind him. His black knee high leather boots clicked upon the stone steps, the black silk shirt he was wearing rustled against the clasp of the royal robe. England's red and white rose belt buckle stood out, framed with his black pants and shirt. He was the very image of the Dark verse king. He withdrew a sword he kept at his hip and placed it against the struggling courtier's throat.

"Fools. Do I look like that insane sad excuse of a version of me? Look at me! My hair is blond, and my eyes are emerald! Someone like him could never be an empire. But me? I have ruled an empire in my own world and plan on ruling one in this world too. Follow me and this world will prosper, don't follow me, and you will sadly end up like this poor fool!" Snarled England as he slashed the sword across the courtiers throat.

The courtiers eyes widened with surprise as the chains withdrew from him and he fell to the floor in a pool of his own blood. The other courtiers stood in silence for a few seconds, before they all proceeded to bow low to him. England's eyes swept the bowing courtiers, and his eyes fell upon some of the dark versions of other nations. He smiled to himself as the room was filled with shouts of "Long live the King!"

...

France was not sure what he thought of the building that sat in front of him. It was defiantly grand, but it was also very sinister. The terracotta roof was black instead of a cheerful orangey red, and the building had grey stone walls holding its three levels under the roof. The roof itself jutted out a little further than the actual building, forming a canopy supported by black marble columns. The people rushing in and out of the building where dressed in regal black or grey outfits, their expressions varying from puzzled, to anxious, to downright frightened.

France toyed with the hem of his own regal black attire that dark France had loaned him. His own boy's, America and Canada, walked either side of him wearing their dark versions clothes. Canada looked grim, but as always America couldn't judge the mood around him and was cheerfully trying to engage his dark self into a conversation. France turned his attention to the dark him and dark England who was humming the funeral march with that insane smile of his on his face.

"Iz zat really necessary?" snapped France after the fourth time in a row that Dark England had restarted the funeral march.

"It is! Someone has already died here or will die, so I think it is very fitting." Giggled Dark England as if this was a trip to the fair, and not a battle of the two worlds.

"Enough Angleterre, you know az well az I that you are not 'eld in high regard here. Mostly because you seem to think you are ze court jester when we come here." Snapped Dark France

" Oh but Francey dearest, I worked hard on that reputation. All of those courtiers think me a weak little idiot. Then when the time comes I drop the facade and get'em! " laughed dark England skipping around like an over excited child at the idea of dooming someone.

"Awesome!" America announced at Dark England's idea

"Non America, it iz really not." Sighed France

Dark Canada and dark America held themselves like seasoned warriors, taking everything in around them with a morbid interest. France felt a chill when dark Canada said something to his brother, causing them both to turn to look at him with wicked little smiles plastered on their faces. He ignored the blood thirsty brothers and continued following Dark France and Dark England.

Soon the group was announced into the throne room, and there on the dais was England watching them. On either side of a pathway leading up to England stood the courtiers who gave quick little bows or curtseys when the group walked passed them. The dark versions treated it like it was normal, but France and the North American brothers looked at each other questioningly.

" We are the second most powerful family in this world you know." Whispered Dark England in answer to their confusion

When the group reached the foot of the dais, they stood gazing at England. Both America and Canada where looking at England with something like wonder. France looked apprehensive, and Dark France looked furious. Both dark North American brothers, watched their counterparts closely, and Dark England was humming god save the king in an eerie kind of way.

If England was expecting them all to bow to him, he was going to be disappointed. America and Canada where just staring in disbelief, not that France could blame them, they had never really seen this side of England before. The Dark North American twins looked menacing, and Dark Canada cracked his knuckles at England. Dark England was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, obviously waiting for something to happen with great excitement.

England didn't seem upset by the lack of respect being shown. That was until Dark France turned his head and spat on the floor. England frowned and everyone in the room seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. Courtiers shifted uneasily, tension filling the air until France felt like it was almost going to suffocate him.

Before England could respond, and whatever he was going to do was not going to be nice since his expression was thunderous, France darted forward. France knelt in front of England with an expression of adoration on his face. England offered France his ring hand and France took it and kissed it. France knew how to please Kings and England, he had done both for most of his life.

"It's been awhile since I have seen you on your knees in front of me like this France." England responded so that they could only hear and with a smile

" We can play this game at home if you wish mon cher." France said suggestively

England indicated that France could rise. France did so without question since he wasn't as young as he used to be. England himself rose and closed the space between them. He toyed with a strand of France's hair and whispered to him.

"I'm afraid not. Here I can become an Empire again. My brothers will be happy enough to take care of Britain. " England told him

"Angleterre, what about us? Your friends and family? You will leave us behind?" asked France sadly

"You can always stay or visit." Was the response as England turned and began to leave the room

They all watched as he left, the dark versions frowning. France couldn't keep his face clear of the pain he felt. Hs heart was aching, it felt as if England had slashed it. Canada looked concerned and rushed to his side. America just looked confused.

"So iz ee leaving or not?" snapped Dark France impatiently

Dark England shook his head grinning and muttered in a sing song voice "long live the king!"

Authors notes

Thanks to everyone who read this story so far! I love the comments that you post about this story. I wrote this story because I love dark Canada, but I find Dark England A LOT of fun to write.

As for poor America, for someone who can't read the atmosphere, this is a tough story to write his part in. There will be more dark NA Bros meet NA Bros coming in future chapters.

Anyway sorry for the delays. I have only just got my internet back tonight after not having it for a month.


End file.
